magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure of Sinbad: Night 1
Badr of Parthevia (パルテビアのバドル Parutebia no Badoru) is the first chapter of Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. Summary In front of the Parthevian palace, a crowd is cheering. King Davashadil IV of Parthevia motions for the people to quiet down and begins his speech. He announces that Parthevia has broken free from the control of the nearby continent and that they have won. The crowd bursts into a chant of "Parthevia." Meanwhile, in a small, ramshackle town in the suburbs called Tison, soldiers are handing out spoils from the war to the citizenry. Inside a bar, patrons are reveling in their new-found wealth. They attribute their increased quality of life to the war. To the side, they notice a man surrounded by food and women. One man explains that it is the hero of the village, the only man who survived this expedition: Badr. They note that the women are really after something else. Just then, a guard arrives with several large bags of gold, claiming Badr is the only one who hasn't received his reward. The men in the bar are amazed at the amount he receives. The guard explains that he received extra because he was injured in battle. When Badr smiles and refuses to answer, the guards try again. Placing a hand on one's shoulder, Badr apologizes that he doesn't need it. Everyone in the bar is shocked. When the guards insist that he take it, Badr proposes he use the money to buy drinks for everyone in the tavern. He leaves the bar filled with happy customers and two stunned observers. One of them remarks that he has rejected rewards before and that's why there was a crowd around him. He claims that Badr is strange because he lost a leg in the war and still won't accept a reward. At a small dock below the village, Badr drinks from a flask. He remembers the praise he receives for his role in the ward with a troubled expression and wonders if prolonging the war will be okay. Instead, he decides not to get involved for the sake of his wife and son. He decides catching a tasty fish will be enough to satisfy him. Out at sea, as he thinks fondly about his son, he lifts up the fishing net to discover a sleeping child. The three-year-old child wakes up, running toward his shocked father with open arms. As he cradles young Sinbad, he makes plans to be more careful to check for stowaways from now on. He tells young Sinbad that he cannot come to the boat, but Sinbad is more interested in the ocean. Badr looks at his son with a fond smile. Thunder rumbles and a storm rolls in. Sinbad clings to his father's robes and tries to point. Misunderstanding, Badr bands down and asks his son if he's afraid, reassuring him that they will get back safely. Sinbad's eyebrows furrow. As the storm grows worse, Badr realizes he can't see. Waves crash around them, and the rudder is not working. Badr realizes that soon he and his son will die. Sinbad's calm voice breaks through Badr's troubled thoughts, and once again he points, insisting that their destination is in that direction. Badr wonders why his son is so confident but decides to trust him because of his firm belief. They make it out of the storm, and Sinbad cheers. Badr watches his son with a grave expression, flashing back to his child's birth. Holding Sinbad, Badr praises Esra for delivering a healthy boy. As Sinbad cries, Badr grins, proclaiming his son to be energetic. Outside, a volcano erupts in the distance. The villagers cry out that the volcano has been dormant for ages, and now a storm is coming. They wonder what could have caused this sudden anomaly. Baby Sinbad opens his eyes. Esra wonders what to do, and Badr suggests they take refuge. Then, Sinbad points. Back on the boat, Badr recalls that they took refuge by following Sinbad's direction and attributes their safe escape to following Sinbad, though he can't explain why he did so. He decides Sinbad as a special power to choose the right fate. He proclaims that Sinbad will save the country and even the world. Raising Sinbad up, he proclaims Sinbad is a chosen one. Category:Chapters Category:Badr Arc